mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Quit Your Snitchin'
Quit Your Snitchin' is the 7th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 76th episode overall. Earl finds out that he is no longer covered by the criminal code when someone steals Randy's birthday present (a Ford Ranchero) from him. When he learns that the law of the underworld no longer protects him, Earl struggles with the idea of going to the police. Episode guide Its two days before Randy’s birthday so Earl buys a Ford Ranchero for him because it's his favourite kind of car and parks it outside the Crab Shack, Catalina remarks that Randy’s present is nicer than his El Camino Earl tells her it’s not just for Randy’s birthday it’s too cross something off his list as well because when he and Randy used to steal and pick up girls Earl always took the better things for himself so decided that it was time Randy had something better than him. Earl couldn’t wait to give Randy his present and wanted to show it to him but when he goes outside Randy’s car is gone, Earl was surprised as they were two rules in Camden County never snitch and crooks don’t steal from other crooks. Earl asked Joy who would steal Randy’s car and after give some information about it Joy tells him the thieves were Clyde and Bed Bug, Earl was shocked about how she knew until Darnell tells him that Clyde and Bed Bug were in the Crab Shack that morning talking about stealing a car. Earl goes to Clyde and Bed Bug asking to give back the Ranchero but they refused to give it unless Earl gave them $15000, Earl decides to take his problem to Mr. Wallace the oldest criminal in Camden who always solved problems between two crooks but tells Earl that he is no longer a criminal and if wanted the car back he would have to pay. So Earl brought the Ranchero back off Clyde to give to Randy only to have Clyde and Bed Bug steal it again, Earl is annoyed and thinks about calling the police but Joy tells him that snitches are lowest of the low. Earl didn’t know what to do but knew Randy deserved the Ranchero and wanted going to get it back so went to the police station, Earl told Officer Hoyne about what Clyde and Bed Bug did who is surprised that Earl became a snitch and told him that snitches get to pick a prize from his goodie draw. Earl wasn’t happy with what he had done but thought was done until he came back to his motel room and saw snitch written all over the walls and dog poo in the sink, then found about that Officer Hoyne revealed his identity when he stitched. Earl and Officer Hoyne then went to retrieve the Ranchero but Clyde and Bed Bug pretend not to know what they were talking about, Earl tells Officer Hoyne that he’s a horrible police officer and then realised after watching Clyde and Bed Bug laughing the only way to get the Ranchero was to steal their Low Rider so he went to the Crab Shack to find someone that could hot wire a car but everyone already found out he was a snitch and Darnell tells him to do his drinking somewhere else for a while just to be on the safe side . Earl decided to get Randy to help him steal and put some sleeping pills in some peanut butter crackers for Clyde and Bed Bug’s dog but Randy ended up eating them, so Earl came up with a new plan fortunately Clyde and Bed Bug’s dog was drunk so Earl managed to get into the Low Rider easily but when hot wiring the car he accidently set the alarm off, so Earl steals the dog instead by putting it in a trash can but got caught by Officer Hoyne who stayed on watch after Earl called him a horrible police officer. Officer Hoyne told Earl he could let him go if he gave him information about someone else, at first Earl refused to snitch but then noticed all the criminals in Camden had something from Officer Hoyne’s goodie draw so snitched on Creepy Rodney, Rodney then snitched on Joy who then snitched on Jasper who then snitched on Clyde and Bed Bug. Soon all the criminals started to snitch on each other and when they were let out of the police station Earl was outside waiting for them until he saw Mr. Wallace get released who agreed to get the Ranchero back for him if he didn't tell anyone about him snitching, the next day Earl takes Randy to the Crab Shack to show Catilina presenting the Ranchero, Randy thought his present was Catalina and said he didn’t want her, Catalina called him a jerk and said it was the car, Randy was suprised and happy with his present and took the Ranchero for a drive with Earl. Amigos de Garcia Productions Vanity Card Notes * This marks the final appearance of Jasper. * Randy's real name is revealed to be Randall, although he thought it was Randolph. * Randy's birthday wish was to be called Porkchop Hickey Flashbacks List * Introduced and crossed off in this episode ** #213 Never let Randy have anything better than me Featured music * "Trust" by Lynyrd Skynyrd (Earl explains the list item) * "Silence" by DC Players ''(playing on the radio when Earl meets Clyde and Bed Bug) * "The Cisco Kid" by War (Earl tries to steal Clyde's car) * "Under My Thumb" by ''Rolling Stones (Earl finds out about the other snitches) Memorable quotes Darnell- "No pun intended, but that should be your cue" Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Nadine Velazquez as Catalina Aruca * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Billy Gardell as Officer Hoyne * J. Lamont Pope as Jasper Guest starring * Richard Bakalyan as Mr. Wallace * Joel Moore as Clyde * Scoot McNairy as Bed Bug * Shelby Rabara as Jenny * Mike Cochrane as Crab Shack Regular (uncredited) * Clint Howard as Creepy Rodney (uncredited) Category:Episodes 407